The Actors
by Fujoshi janai desu yo ne
Summary: Seperti apakah aktor/aktris para karakter dalam serial K? Ugh.. Apakah aku terlalu cepat../Kamu si pendatang baru itu!/Apakah kau mengenal para pemain disini?/Entah kenapa ini membuatku gugup../
1. Chapter 1

Hari ini pagi yang cukup cerah untuk suasana ibukota Jepang, Tokyo. Meski hari ini hari minggu, namun berbagai rutinitas masyarakat pun dapat terlihat di berbagai penjuru kota. Salah satunya adalah seorang pemuda berambut coklat acak acakan dan berpakaian kaos serta celana training yang merupakan baju tidurnya keluar dari pintu rumahnya hendak mengecek koran pagi di kotak pos rumahnya.

"Ah sudah ada rupanya," Ucapnya sambil menarik koran dari kotak berwarna abu itu, seketika sepucuk surat putih pun menyembul keluar dari kotak pos bersamaan dengan koran yang ia tarik dan melayang jatuh ke tanah.

"Ng? Apa ini?" Ucapnya sambil membungkuk memungut surat itu kemudian merobek surat itu tanpa melihat depannya. Dan seketika ia membatu karena syok hingga surat itu terjatuh.

Di surat itu pun tertulis,  
"HASIL PEMILIHAN AKTOR DALAM SERIAL K PROJECT:  
SELAMAT, ANDA AKAN MEMAINKAN PERAN SEBAGAI YATA MISAKI,  
UNTUK TECHNICAL MEETING MOHON UNTUK DATANG PADA:

HARI: MINGGU  
TANGGAL: XX-YY-2XXX  
TEMPAT: STUDIO GoRa X GoHands

KAMI TUNGGU KEDATANGAN ANDA,  
YOROSHIKU ONEGASHIMASU."

Disclaimer :

K Series © GoRa x GoHands

The Actors © Fujoshi Janai desu yo ne

Rated : T

Warning :

OOC, typo(s), Semi-AU,gaje , etc

Cerita ini masih memakai cerita K Project Season 1. Para aktor disini punya nama asli, tapi tidak ditampilkan karena authornya males bikin nama. Jadi mereka memakai nama peran.

DLDR, Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading!

Kini, sang aktor pendatang baru yang memainkan peran Yata tersebut tiba di Studio GoRa yang disebutkan dalam surat sejam sebelumnya.

"Ugh.. Apakah aku terlalu cepat.." Pikirnya dalam hati dengan keringat dingin. Mungkin karena ia kegirangan, ia tidak melihat waktu dan buru buru bersiap.

"Tapi seingatku para aktor yang berada di pemilihan minggu kemarin adalah aktor aktor ternama.. Apakah aku bisa bermain peran dengan mereka.." Pikirnya yang mulai kembali gugup hingga detakan jantungnya serasa sudah tidak teratur lagi. Seketika seorang pria berambut biru kehitaman dan berkacamata hitam keluar dari pintu studio yang membuyarkan lamunan Yata.

"Ah." Keduanya sama sama tidak sengaja mengeluarkan suara ketika bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Oh! Kamu si pendatang baru itu!" Ucapnya yang terlihat ramah hingga mendekati Yata.

"Se-senang berjumpa denganmu lagi.. E-etto.." Ucapan Yata tidak terkontrol karena sekarang aktor kelas atas berada di depannya dan mengetahui dirinya. Mereka pernah bertemu disaat pemilihan minggu kemarin tapi Yata tidak menyangka bahwa sang aktor ternama itu mengingatnya.

"Ahaha, Jangan gugup begitu. Aku sudah dengar dari pak sutradara bahwa kau terpilih menjadi Yata Misaki bukan? Itu pencapaian yang bagus untuk karir pertamamu." Ucap aktor berkacamata itu tertawa kecil sambil menepuk nepuk pundak Yata.

"Ah, Arigatou gozaimasu!" Balas Yata yang masih gugup hingga membungkukkan badannya.

"Mou, Jangan formal begitu. Lagipula kita akan bermain peran bersama.. Ng, lebih tepatnya sebagai.. Musuh sih," Ucap aktor bersurai biru kehitaman itu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Eh? Musuh?" Ucap Yata heran yang menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Yup, Aku berperan menjadi Fushimi Saruhiko, si pengkhianat itu." Ucapnya tersenyum bangga sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Fushimi.. memang peran yang pantas untukmu!" Ucap Yata dengan nada bersemangat.

"Souka? Maa, memang banyak sih yang bilang begitu." Ucap Fushimi tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang yang mirip seperti Fushimi keluar dari pintu, yang kemudian menatap mereka berdua.

"A, Fushimi? Bukankah kau tadi ada di dalam? Sedang apa kau diluar sini?" Ucapnya heran.

"Ah tidak, tadinya aku sedang menunggu seniorku tapi jadi mengobrol dengan si pendatang baru ini," balas Fushimi sambil menunjuk Yata yang terdiam kaku lagi.

"Ah, jadi kau ya aktor pendatang baru yang berperan sebagai Yata itu?" Ucapnya yang kemudian mendekati Yata juga.

"Ha-haik! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Tegas Yata.

"Aku kakaknya Fushimi, berperan sebagai Munakata Reishi. Yoroshiku mo." Ucap Reishi kalem.

Kini sang aktor kakak beradik ternama ada di depannya sedang berbasa basi kecil, tapi Yata merasa menciut diantara keduanya. Bukankah level ini terlalu tinggi untuknya? Berada disekitar para aktor professional sedangkan ia sendiri baru saja debut dalam dunia entertainment beberapa waktu yang lalu?

Semakin memikirkan itu rasanya ia ingin segera kabur dari tempatnya saat ini.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita kedalam saja. Tidak enak rasanya berdiam diri di depan sini. Kau tunggu saja si Kuroh di dalam, Fushimi." Ucap Reishi sambil berbalik berjalan memasuki pintu studio.

"Eh? Kuroh?" Ucap Yata yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ya, pemain peran Kuroh Yatogami, dia seniorku. Orang yang menarik lho," Ucap Fushimi yang kemudian berbalik mengikuti sang kakak. Yang akhirnya diikuti oleh Yata juga.

Setelah tiba di dalam ruangan studio, tampak beberapa staff yang berbincang juga dengan berbagai aktor lain selain mereka bertiga. Mata Yata tidak berhenti terpaku dengan berbagai aktor dan aktris di sekelilingnya. Ia tahu serial film K ini mencangkup banyak peran, tetapi ia tidak menyangka banyak sekali aktor dan aktris ternama yang memegang peran peran tersebut.

"Apakah kau mengenal para pemain disini?" tanya Fushimi yang menengok ke belakang sambil tersenyum.

"Te-tentu saja! Mereka pemain pemain papan atas! Tidak mungkin pemula sepertiku tidak tahu!" Balas Yata yang agak canggung.

"Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku melihat secara langsung.." Gumamnya kecil.

"Rileks saja! Kau harus bisa beradaptasi dengan mereka, sebab merekalah yang akan menjadi partnermu dalam serial ini selama lebih dari 1 tahun!" Ucap Fushimi menenangkan Yata.

"Ba-baiklah, akan ku coba.. Walau aku tidak terlalu yakin.." Ucap Yata yang sejak tadi keringat dinginnya tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Fushimi, kenalkan si pemula itu pada yang lain, mungkin itu bisa membantunya." Ucap Reishi yang sepertinya menyadari maksud dari keringat dingin nya Yata.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan melakukannya, Ayo Yata," Ucap Fushimi sambil berlalu yang diikuti Yata.

Pertama mereka bertemu dengan seorang aktris berambut putih panjang dan berpakaian agak terbuka.

"Ini pemeran Neko atau Ameno Miyabi, dia seorang idol gravure yang sedang naik daun saat ini." Ucap Fushimi sambil menunjuk Neko.

"Yahoo pendatang baru~!" Sapa Neko ramah dengan muka yang agak dekat dengan Yata.

"Ya-yata desu! Yoroshiku.." Ucap Yata agak malu karena pakaian Neko yang terlalu terbuka hampir memperlihatkan dadanya.

"Ya ampun, kau manis sekali anak muda!" Ucap Neko sambil mengacak ngacak rambut Yata.

"Ne-Neko, ini minumanmu," Seorang aktris berambut pirang pun datang dari belakang Neko membawa dua gelas berisikan air.

"Ara, sankyuu!" Ucap Neko yang berbalik dan mengambil gelas miliknya dari tangan aktris tersebut. Menyadari ada orang lain di belakang Neko pun aktris itu bertanya, "Are? Siapa yang ada di belakangmu, Neko?".

"Ah, itu Fushimi dan si pendatang baru! Pemain peran Yata!" Ucap Neko sembari memperkenalkan Yata kepada aktris itu.

"Pe-pendatang barukah? Aku.. pemain peran Awashima Seri, salam kenal. Juga mo-mohon bantuannya selama bermain di film ini." Ujar Seri yang agak gugup juga berusaha bersembunyi di belakang Neko.

"Maa, dia agak pemalu, nanti juga kau akan terbiasa juga kok, Yata chan!" Lanjut Neko yang mengerti maksud tingkah Seri,

"Haik.." Ujar Yata paham.

"Oya, dia menikah dengan kakakku. Jadi anggap saja ia kakak iparku." Jelas Fushimi yang membuat Yata terkejut.

"Eh? Kakak ipar? Berarti.."

"Un.. memang benar, aku menikah dengan Reishi 3 minggu yang lalu dan.. sengaja belum kami sebarkan kepada media massa." Jawab Seri dengan muka yang agak memerah.

"Ah o-omedetou!" Ucap Yata canggung.

"Lalu ini pemeran Isana Yashiro, hati hati, dia agak temperamental," Bisik Fushimi kepada Yata di dekat Shiro.

"Haah?! Tadi kau bilang apa?" Tanya Shiro dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Ah tidak! Tidak ada apa apa!" Ucap Fushimi dan Yata bersama sama panik sambil menjauh darinya.

"ini adalah dua artis muda kembar laki laki dan perempuan. Gadis muda inilah yang akan berperan sebagai Kushina Anna, si gadis kecil di klan merah, HOMRA, yang tentu saja akan terlibat banyak dengan peranmu, Yata." Ujar Fushimi agak menunduk sambil memegang bahu milik gadis mungil itu, memperlihatkannya kepada Yata.

"Hmph, kuharap kau tidak menghalangi peranku, anak muda." Ujar Anna ketus sambil mengibaskan rambut putih panjang miliknya.

"Te-tentu! Aku juga berharap bisa belajar banyak dari aktingmu, Anna senpai!" Balas Yata bersemangat.

"Hei! Harusnya aku yang dipanggil senpai! Aku lebih tua dibandingnya!" Tegas seorang anak laki laki sambil membusungkan dadanya yang merupakan saudara kembar Anna.

"Seingatku akulah yang lahir 5 menit lebih dulu dibandingkan kau, Sukuna," Balas Anna dengan nada datar sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Mou! Ukuran tua tidak hanya dari umur tau!" Ujar laki laki itu kesal.

"Ah ya, konfirmasi tentang kelanjutan serial K ke season 2 belum jelas, tetapi jika benar, saudara kembar Anna lah yang memerankan salah satu musuh dari klan hijau, JUNGLE, yaitu Gojou Sukuna." Lanjut Fushimi sambil menunjuk Sukuna yang sedang beradu mulut dengan Anna.

"Oi, Fushimi!" Ucap seorang pria berambut khas kemerahan miiknya dari kejauhan yang membuat Fushimi menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah, Mikoto san!" Balas Fushimi langsung menebak sosok pria yang mendekat itu.

"Hoo, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu lagi sejak serial drama setengah tahun yang lalu. Apa kabarmu?" Ujar pria itu ramah.

"Baik tentunya, apakah kau menghadiri acara pernikahan Reishi? Seharusnya kita bertemu saat itu.

"Maa, tidak mungkin aku melewatkan pernikahan sahabat baikku tentunya, tetapi aku datang tidak terlalu lama karena setelah itu aku langsung berangkat keluar kota untuk syuting lainnya."

"Hee, sudah kuduga aktor kelas atas memang selalu sibuk yaa"

"Lalu? Siapa anak muda di sampingmu itu?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Yata yang tampak terkejut karena dari tadi ia hanya memperhatikan dari sudut pandang penonton saja.

"Ah, ini aktor pendatang baru yang melakukan debut nya akhir akhir ini! Dialah yang akan berperan sebagai Yata Misaki!" Ujar Fushimi tampak bersemangat memperkenalkan Yata sambil menepuk bahu Yata.

"Pemeran Yata kah? Berarti kita akan selalu bermain peran bersama tentunya. Aku pemeran Suoh Mikoto, si Raja Merah." Ujar Mikoto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Mo-mohon kerja samanya! Mikoto san!" Balas Yata yang menggenggam uluran tangan Mikoto.

"Hoo, semangatmu boleh juga pendatang baru, aku menantikan syuting bersama denganmu." Ucapnya kalem sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kau tidak boleh memakai kacamata mu selama technical meeting ini, harus." Tegas seorang lelaki berambut pirang kecoklatan sembari melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

"Baiklah, jika Totsuka sama berkata begitu," Balas seorang lelaki di sebelahnya juga yang tampaknya gentle sembari membuka kacamata hitam miliknya dan menyimpannya.

"Sekarang bawakan aku minuman segelas penuh dalam waktu 20 detik tanpa kurang 1 tetes pun. Jika tidak, kau akan kuhukum." "Baik."

Lelaki gentle itu bergegas,

"Yang baru saja bergegas tadi itu pemeran Kusanagi Izumo, yang memerintahnya itu pemeran Totsuka Tatara. Sejak dulu keluarga Kusanagi sudah lama mengabdi kepada keluarga Totsuka, jadi tindakannya tadi itu memanglah tindakan seorang butler." Ujar Fushimi yang tidak jauh dari tempat Totsuka berdiri.

"Hubungan tuan dan butler ya.. terlihat seperti seorang sadist dan masochist menurutku." Gumam Yata dan mungkin sepenuhnya disetujui juga oleh Fushimi.

Pemeran pemeran figuran lain pun Fushimi kenalkan kepada Yata, yang juga beberapa diantaranya merupakan teman satu agensi Yata seperti Akiyama, Yamamoto, dan lainnya. Kukuri pun ia kenalkan, meski mereka berdua lelah mendengar ocehan Kukuri khas himedere miliknya.

Waktu pun berlalu dan tampaknya Fushimi terlihat gelisah.

"Ada apa Fushimi san?" Tanya Yata sembari meminum minuman yang ia pegang saat ini.

"Ah tidak, technical meeting akan berlangsung sebentar lagi, tetapi seniorku belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya sejak tadi." Ujar Fushimi pelan.

"Ah, Kuroh yang kau maksud? Memang sih, sudah sekitar sejam sejak aku memasuki studio-"

Belum sempat Yata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu ruangan dalam studio terbuka dan seseorang berambut hitam legam panjang tampak berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Maaf aku baru datang." Ucapnya sambil berjalan pelan memasuki ruangan.

"Kuroh! Untunglah kau datang tepat waktu!" Ujar Fushimi yang segera menghampiri pria itu.

"Ah, Fushimi, yah tadi ada urusan yang menghambat waktuku, jadi aku agak telat." Ucapnya yang berusaha kalem.

Yata hanya terdiam menyaksikan keakraban mereka berdua,

'Jadi itu pemeran Yatogami Kuroh.. Aura aktor peringkat atas benar benar terasa..' Pikir Yata dalam hati.

Tidak lama setelah itu tampaknya seluruh staf mulai menempati posisinya di setiap ujung ruangan,

"Baiklah, sepertinya para pemeran sudah tiba disini. Mohon untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan karena sebentar lagi technical meetingnya akan segera dimulai!" Ucap seorang staf agak nyaring hingga terdengar ke segala penjuru.

Para aktor dan aktris pun mulai bergerak menuju kursinya masing masing,

"Ah, sebaiknya kita segera mencari tempat duduk," Ujar Kuroh mulai bergegas.

"Ayo Yata," Ucap Fushimi menoleh sesaat yang menghamburkan lamunan Yata kemudian ikut bergegas mengikuti Kuroh. Tidak berbasa basi lagi Yata pun ikut mengekori Fushimi hingga mendapatkan tempat duduk di barisan tengah bersama dengan Kuroh, Fushimi, dan lainnya.

"Sekarang sambutan dari kepala sutradara, silahkan." Staf itu pun menyerahkan mikenya kepada seseorang disebelahnya yang diiringi dengan gemuruh tepuk tangan.

"Hadirin sekalian, terima kasih sudah datang di technical meeting untuk pembahasan lebih detail mengenai serial film K ini. Pertama tama saya selaku sutradara disini mengucapkan selamat kepada para aktor dan aktris sekalian yang sudah berpartisipasi dalam pemilihan peran yang diadakan minggu lalu. Setelah technical meeting ini, akan diselenggarakan acara konferensi pers untuk pernyataan sah para aktor dan aktris sekalian sebagai salah satu pemain peran di serial ini. Kemudian untuk detail detail syuting tiap episode nya akan di dijelaskan setelahnya. Projek serial ini mungkin akan memakan waktu hingga setahun lebih, jadi mohon kerja samanya." Ucapnya kalem sambil membungkukkan badannya yang akhirnya diiringi tepuk tangan dari berbagai sisi penjuru.

"Entah kenapa ini membuatku gugup.." Gumam Yata sambil mengelus elus dadanya, yang tadinya berpikir ia ingin mencubit pipinya sendiri bahwa ini mungkin saja mimpi. Ia akan tampil di serial film bersama dengan artis artis tingkat tinggi diawal karirnya, tidakkah itu terlihat seperti lelucon?

"Maa wajar saja kau gugup seperti itu, awalnnya juga aku begitu kok." Ucap Fushimi yang berusaha menenangkannya.

"Lagipula kita tidak akan langsung terjun ke syuting episode kok."

"Eh? Tidak akan?"

"Apakah kau lupa? Tentu saja kita akan syuting openingnya."

"Syuting opening?"

"Yup, syuting untuk lagu pembukaan di awal filmnya yang akan selalu dipakai hingga akhir episode nanti."

"Shh kalian terlalu berisik,"

Kuroh tampak menghentikan pembicaraan kecil diantara Fushimi dan Yata yang kemudian sutradara tersebut mulai mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Baiklah sekian untuk hari ini, mohon untuk para aktor dan aktris sekalian untuk berpartisipasi dalam syuting untuk lagu pembuka kedepan. Terima kasih."

To be continued

Note:  
Yahoo~ minna san! Fujoshi Janai kembali lagi dengan ff yang berdasarkan dari ide OVA Kuroshitsuji behind the scene!  
Yah memang sifat sifat chara di ff ini berkebalikan 180 derajat dari aslinya, mohon dimaklumi :v  
Mohon dukungannya juga agar author masih memiliki niat yang cukup kuat/? untuk melanjutkannya :'3  
Oya, juga saya menerima request berupa episode apapun dari k season 1 yang akan digunakan untuk cerita syuting + behind the scene dalam beberapa chapter ff ini! ^-^  
Jaa, silahkan reviewnya!


	2. Chapter 2

Dilain hari, dengan matahari terik yang meyinari kota Shizume yang damai seperti biasanya.

"Gawat, aku kesiangan!"

Yah.. Terkecuali untuk seorang pemuda berambut hitam tajam ini.

Ia terlihat terburu buru mengunci pintu apartemennya dan bergegas turun ke lantai dasar apartemennya. Ia pun sibuk mengunyah selembar roti yang ada dimulutnya, itulah sarapan mendadaknya. Setelah itu ia segera berlari menuju stasiun layaknya adegan adegan anime.

"Kenapa aku tidak menyadari waktunya lebih cepat sih.." Gumamnya menyesal. Yang dilanjutkan mengunyah rotinya.

Setiba di stasiun terdekat, tampak kereta bersiap siap berangkat dan mulai menutup pintunya berlahan.

' _Kereta akan segera berangkat, dimohon untuk para penumpang diluar agar menjauh dari pintu dan segera mundur dari garis kuning, kami ulangi sekali lagi..'_

"Tungguuu!" Teriaknya panik.

Pemuda itu segera menambah kecepatannya dan melompat tepat di tepian pintu kereta.Ia pun sukses mendarat di dalam kereta dengan selamat tanpa perlu khawatir terjepit pintu kereta.

"Haaah yattaa.." Ujarnya bersorak kecil karena kehabisan nafas.

"Sepertinya kau berhasil kali ini, Akiyama." Ujar seseorang berambut cokelat mengembang sembari membalik halaman buku yang ia baca.

"Ah, Doumyouji. Ohayou! Tentu saja aku berhasil, aku sudah memakai teknik itu berkali kali." Ucap Akiyama bangga. Ia pun melangkah dan duduk disebelah Doumyouji.

"Kalau tidak, mungkin kau harus menunggu kereta selanjutnya sekitar 30 menit/1 jam. Dan akhirnya kau telat syuting seperti biasanya." Ucap Doumyouji kalem sambil membetulkan kacamata baca berbingkai hitam miliknya.

"Apa maksudmu seperti biasanya? Lagipula itu bukan salahku, jarum jamku yang berhenti dan aku salah waktu! Kalau tidak, mungkin aku akan datang lebih pagi darimu!" Lirik Akiyama tajam karena merasa tersindir.

"Apa peduliku, terserah kau mau datang pagi atau siang atau malam, bukan urusanku." Ujar Doumyouji tidak peduli.

"Hmph, lagipula kalau kau jadi aku, mungkin kau sudah menyerah duluan kan?"

"Yah mungkin sepenuhnya perkataanmu itu benar, jadi aku tidak akan menyangkalnya."

"… Sikap pesimismu itu benar benar tidak berubah ya,"

"Diamlah, kau menggangguku." Balas Doumyouji kesal karena sejak tadi ia tidak bisa konsentrasi membaca light novel yang belum sempat ia selesaikan tadi malam dan terlibat dengan debat tidak penting dengan Akiyama.

"Haik haik," Jawab Akiyama pendek seperti anak kecil.

….

PLAAAKKK!

"Wuaaahh!"

Akiyama terduduk tegak karena terkejut. Setelah terdiam beberapa detik, ia baru menyadari ia telah tertidur sejak tadi. Dan di depannya adalah Doumyouji yang sepertinya membangunkannya dengan.. sebuah tamparan yang kuat.

"Kenapa kau menamparku?!" Ucap Akiyama sembari mengelus elus pipinya meringis kesakitan.

"Berterima kasihlah aku masih berbaik hati membangunkanmu. Kita sudah sampai, tukang tidur." Ujar Doumyouji datar sambil melipat kacamatanya dan meletakkannya kembali.

"Yah, kecuali kau tetap ingin telat dan usaha mu pagi tadi sia sia, silahkan saja." Lanjutnya lagi sambil melangkah keluar pintu kereta yang telah terbuka, meninggalkan Akiyama yang masih didalam kereta.

"Hoi tunggu!" Teriak Akiyama sambil beranjak dan terburu buru mengejar Doumyouji.

…..

Kini mereka berdua berjalan keluar stasiun. Terlihat pula Yata yang sejak tadi menunggu mereka di dekat menara jam segera menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu! Akiyama Senpai! Doumyouji Senpai!" Sapanya dengan semangat.

"Ohayou Yata kun! Semangat seperti biasanya ya!" Balas Akiyama bersemangat juga.

"Jangan terlalu keras kalian berdua. Memalukan." Ujar Doumyouji menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah karakter peran senpai ceria? Berarti harus melakukan seperti ini bukan?" Ujar Yata ringan.

"Ugh.." Doumyouji baru menyadarinya lagi. Ya, dia harus berperan seperti mereka nanti.  
"A-akiyama juga harus berperan kalem bukan?" Ujarnya sambil melirik Akiyama.

"A-ahahaha iya juga sih." Ucap Akiyama sambil tertawa paksa.

"Po-pokoknya sekarang kita segera ke studio dulu. Gawat kan kalau telat!" Ujar Yata berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan.

….

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" Ucap mereka bertiga setiba didalam ruangan studio dengan lantang.

"Ohayou, saa silahkan kalian ke ruang tunggu para aktor di sisi kanan sebelah sana sampai waktu nya tiba." Ujar salah satu staf dengan sopan sambil menunjukkan arahnya.

"Haik, arigatou gozaimasu. Kalian berdua, ayo." Ujar Doumyouji sambil berlalu. Sementara Akiyama mengekorinya, Yata tampak terpana melihat studio yang ia lalui sekarang. Para staf sedang menyiapkan keperluan keperluannya, seperti pencahayaan, layar background, juga para stuntman. Meski bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat, tetap saja ia terpana sambil berlalu mengikuti kedua senpainya.

Di dalam ruangan tampaknya para aktor yang Yata lihat saat pembukaan beberapa waktu lalu sudah berkumpul. Ada yang berbincang bincang, membaca kembali naskah, serta berbagai macam tingkah lainnya. Seperti Seri, Reishi, dan Neko yang berbincang bertiga, Kukuri yang membaca majalah makeup, Anna yang sedang bertanya tentang salah satu acting kepada Mikoto, dan lainnya.

"Yahoo Fushimi kun~" Ujar Akiyama melesat ke arah Fushimi yang sedang membahas naskah dengan Kuroh. Mungkin ia akan berperan sebagai pengganggu disaat saat seperti ini.

"Sepertinya biasanya," Ucap Doumyouji pelan sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Ahaha.." Ujar Yata tertawa hambar. Mereka berdua tahu sifat Akiyama yang selalu mengganggu para aktor lain yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Bahkan ia satu satunya aktor yang berani mengusili si temperamental Shiro. Yah para aktor lain hanya bisa memaklumi tingkahnya itu, yang mungkin bisa dijadikan sebagai penetral rasa gugup bagi mereka.

Ditengah tengah waktu ketika mereka hanya bisa mengamati kelakuan Akiyama, pintu ruangan terbuka dan sutradara muncul, yang membuat seisi ruangan menjadi hening seketika.

"Baiklah, Jadwal syuting hari ini yaitu syuting untuk lagu opening serial K Project yang dibawakan oleh angel* berjudul Kings. Tidak ada perubahan dalam naskah sejauh ini, jadi mari kita mulai. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu~"

…

-TAKE 01-

Dalam naskah, akting yang dilakukan pertama kali ialah Shiro yang jatuh dengan kamera yang memutar mutar. Dan hal ini benar benar benar dilakukan, tentu saja dengan rekayasa komputer. Layaknya sirkus, didalam studio dibuat loncatan dengan tinggi beberapa meter, yang dibawahnya dipasang trampolin lebar. Meskipun begitu tentu saja Shiro harus mengenakan alat pengamanan untuk mencegah cedera.

"Ingat Shiro, kau harus memasang wajah tenang dan kalem!" Ucap sutradara dengan pengeras suara dari bawah.

"Ya ya, tentu saja aku tahu. Aku bisa membacanya dari naskah." Ucap Shiro ringan.

"Baiklah, 3, 2, 1,.. Action!"

Mengikuti aba aba, Shiro pun melompat dan jatuh ke atas trampolin, yang diiringi dengan rekaman kamera dan mata para aktor lain di bawah, memperhatikan akting Shiro.

"Cut!" Teriak sutradara yang kemudian mengecek hasil rekaman,

"Yak, bagus sekali Shiro! Kau memang bisa diandalkan!" Ujar sutradara puas.

Para aktor pun melihat rekamannya, dan terpana. Muka judes yang selama ini Shiro perlihatkan benar benar berubah, seperti orang lain.

'Hebat.. inikah akting aktor kelas atas..' Ujar Yata dalam hati.

-TAKE 02-

Sekarang adalah syuting untuk adegan adegan termudah, bahkan hanya dengan sekali take.  
Seperti Neko yang terbangun setelah frame judul K,  
kemudian para anggota Scepter 4, yaitu Seri, Akiyama, Doumyouji, dan lainnya saling berjajar mengeluarkan pedangnya, yang tentu saja bukan pedang asli,  
adegan Seri yang agak sulit karena ia terlalu malu untuk menonjolkan gerak tubuhnya hingga harus dibujuk beberapa kali,  
para anggota HOMRA yang berjajar,  
Kusanagi menggerakkan tangannya,  
adegan Anna dan Totsuka yang muncul sekilas sambil memeluk kedua tangannya. Meskipun hanya sekilas, tetapi akting Anna tentunya membuat Yata terkagum kagum dan semakin menghormatinya,  
juga adegan Shiro dan Kuroh yang duduk berlawanan arah, meski dalam hati Kuroh ia benar benar berkeringat dingin hanya dengan duduk di sebelah Shiro yang super menakutkan.

-TAKE 03-

Syuting pun mulai mencapai adegan adegan individual yang agak sulit.

"Yata, sekarang giliranmu. Bermainlah skateboard dengan agak serius, mengerti?" Jelas sutradara singkat.

"Baik! Aku akan berakting semaksimal mungkin!" Tegas Yata bersemangat.

"Bagus! Perlihatkan semangatmu Yata!" Balas sutradara lagi.

Yata ingat awalnya sebelum dia mengikuti audisi, ia sama sekali tidak bisa bermain skateboard. Doumyouji yang entah kenapa lihai sekali dalam bermain skateboard juga Akiyama yang hanya tahu dasar dasarnya saja dengan sabar mengajari si pemula Yata. Memang banyak luka yang disebabkan training itu, tetapi untungnya segera sembuh sebelum audisi.

"Yata~ coba lakukan kembali apa yang sudah kami ajarkan waktu itu!" Ujar Akiyama berusaha menyemangati Yata, sedangkan Doumyouji hanya menatapnya tanpa berkata apa pun yang menurutnya seperti penghematan energi.

Berulang kali kena Take, Yata berusaha memainkan skateboardnya itu hingga akhirnya ia berhasil seimbang dan syuting bagiannya selesai.

"Itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama juga, baguslah sutradara dan para crew nya bersabar menghadapimu." Ujar Doumyouji kalem tanpa khawatir melihat Yata yang sudah down dihadapannya.

"Ma-Maa jangan begitu Doumyouji! Lainkali kita akan lakukan kembali trainingnya agar kau terbiasa! Tenang saja!" Ujar Akiyama berusaha menyemangati kouhai nya itu.

"Arigatou sarannya Doumyouji san.. juga Akiyama san, lainkali aku akan berusaha lebih baik!" Ucap Yata yang perlahan kembali seperti semula.

"Itu baru namanya semangat!" Balas Akiyama yang tampaknya lega melihat kouhainya tidak putus asa. Sedangkan Doumyouji hanya berpikir kenapa ia selalu dikelilingi orang orang seperti ini dengan helaan nafas.

-TAKE 4-

Akiyama, Yata juga lainnya tampak tercengang melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ya, sekarang adalah bagian adegan Kuroh yang memain mainkan pedangnya tampak terlihat asli dan menakjubkan. Sempurna, mungkin kata yang tepat untuknya. Hanya dalam sekali take, ia berhasil menyelesaikan syutingnya dan membuat sutradara puas.

"Su-sugoi.." ucap Akiyama perlahan. Bahkan untuknya yang sudah mendalami dunia akting beberapa tahun lebih awal dari Kuroh, ia belum tentu bisa melakukan akting sesempurna itu dan juga hanya dalam sekali take.

"Sudah kuduga kau sangat hebat, Kuroh!" Ujar Fushimi berbinar binar.

"Hm, kalahkan aku jika kau bisa," Ujar Kuroh yang tampaknya masih mendalami karakternya kemudian menantang Fushimi yang terlihat bersemangat.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu!" Balas Fushimi yang tentu saja menyetujuinya.

"Fushimi, sekarang giliranmu, bersiap siaplah dan pakai perlengkapanmu." Ujar salah satu crew mendekat.

"Baik!" Ujarnya yang kemudian mengikuti arahan crew tersebut.

-TAKE 5-

Tidak senpai nya tidak kouhai nya sama saja menurut Doumyouji. Sebab akting Fushimi kali ini benar benar berskala 11:12 dengan Kuroh. Sama dengan sempurna untuk kata lainnya. Gerakan Fushimi bahkan dengan sorot muka sadist nya benar benar terlihat mendalami, yang membuat seisi ruangan lupa kalau itu hanyalah akting.

Setelah berakhir, Fushimi dihujani pujian dari berbagai penjuru beserta dengan tepuk tangan.

"Bagaimana Kuroh? Apakah aku bisa menyaingimu?" Tanya Fushimi sambil mengebu gebu.

"Tidak buruk juga, meski masih kalah dariku." Ujar Kuroh sambil memperhatikan Fushimi.

"… benar benar duo yang hebat," pikir Akiyama, Doumyouji, dan Yata disaat yang bersamaan.

-TAKE 6-

"Yak, sekarang adalah adalah adegan klimaxnya untuk syuting kali ini yang merupakan adegan terakhir yang penting. Mohon bantuannya!" Seru sutradara menggunakan megaphone nya yang dibalas serentak dari berbagai penjuru ruangan.

Adegan terakhir yang sutradara jelaskan tadi ialah adegan pertarungan Mikoto dan Reishi yang banyak mengandung aksi. Cukup menegangkan untuk melihat kedua aktor top class ini beradu akting, hingga siapa pun tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini secara langsung. Tentu saja berlaku untuk si pendatang baru Yata. Juga dengan aktor lain di sekelilingnya.

"Yoroshiku na, Reishi." Ujar MIkoto kalem di sudut kanan.

"Kochira koso, Mikoto." Balas Reishi di sudut yang berlawanan sambil menyengir kecil.

"Untuk permulaan, lakukan adegan seperti mengeluarkan kekuatan atau semacam aura. 3.. 2.. 1.. Action!" Seru sutradara memulai syutingnya.

Reishi dengan gagahnya mengeluarkan pedang dari sarung di pinggang sambil mengatakan battou dan mengacungkan pedang di hadapannya sambil menyengir lebar.

Mikoto tampaknya menengadahkan kepalanya seperti mengumpulkan aura api miliknya. Meski belum ada editan atau semacamnya, di mata Yata dan lainnya, tampak Mikoto dikelilingi kobaran api di sekitarnya. Benar benar penghayatan yang luar biasa.

"Cut! Bagus sekali! Selanjutnya lakukan adegan pertarungan seperti di naskah! 3.. 2.. 1.. Action!"

Secara mendadak, Mikoto berlari sambil mengepalkan tangannya, yang juga ditangkis oleh Reishi, kemudian ia membalas dengan berbagai gerakan gerakan pedang yang terihat asli, tidal asal. Dengan ledakan di belakang Mikoto, ia pun maju kembali dan meninju ninju sisi sisi Reishi yang tentu saja dilewatinya. Berbagai gerakan keduanya terus berlanjut membuat para penontonnya terlihat asyik melihat aksi mereka berdua.

Waktu pun habis dan syuting pun selesai.

"Cut! Benar benar menakjubkan! Kalian memang hebat! Terima kasih atas kesungguhannya!" Ujar sutradara terlihat senang. Keduanya yang terlhat bermandikan keringat karena terlalu banyak menguras tenaga hanya tersenyum dan berjalan pelan ke arah ruang tata rias.

Yata sempat berpapasan dengan Mikoto, yang membuatnya berkata, "Kuharap suatu nanti aku akan berakting hebat sepertimu!" dengan tegas.

Mikoto hanya menoleh kearahnya sebentar, kemudian berbalik kembali berjalan.  
"Kunantikan itu, Yata kun." Ujarnya tanpa menoleh. Benar benar terlihat keren dimata Yata.

…

"Yare yare, dunia lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan." Ujar Akiyama menghela nafas sambil berjalan dengan kedua tangannya melipat dibelakang kepalanya. Mereka bertiga baru saja keluar dari studio dan berjalan diatas trotoar ke arah stasiun.

"Desu yo ne," Ucap Yata yang tampak terlihat kelelahan.

"Mou, lakukan saja yang kita bisa, tidak perlu sejauh itu." Timbal Doumyouji kalem, "ah, terkecuali Yata sih. Kau kan salah satu peran utamanya." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ugh, iya sih." Yata agak tertekan mendengarnya. Ia harus berakting menonjol bersama dengan Mikoto, bahkan sering terlibat perkelahian dengan Fushimi.

"Maa maa, syuting sudah selesai untuk hari ini! Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke suatu café atau restouran? Aku lumayan lapar." Ujar Akiyama yang tampaknya sudah menyerah dengan pembicaraan tentang akting ini.

"Hm, ide yang bagus." Celetuk Doumyouji tampaknya setuju.

"Jaa, bagaimana dengan café yang ada di dekat stasiun? Lumayan dekat dengan tujuan awal kita kan?" Usul Yata kepada kedua senpainya itu. Doumyouji hanya mengangguk pelan tanda setuju.

"Kalau begitu, Ayo kita kesana!" Ujar Akiyama bersemangat melangkah.

TBC

Note:  
Fujoshi janai is back  
ya ampun lama amat dah ngelanjutinnya :'v  
semester 2 ini monster tugas tiba tiba muncul, mengusik peramaian dunia maya, dan aku berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk mengalahkannya dengan mencari 7 bola naga lewat kantong doraemon sambil ngejelajahin all blue pake jurus seribu bayangan /authmavok  
yah pokonya udah kelar dah ini chapter 2 selesai, lanjut ga lanjut liat nanti ajalah :'v  
makasih yang udah review, btw, author aja ga nyadar tiba tiba ada sarumi di chapter 1. Padahal authornya lebih mendalami kurosaru :v  
yah mungkin maksud sarumi disini adalah sebagai sahabat, ehem, sahabat. Pake titik. #digampar  
ya udah, nantikan kembali lanjutan fanfic yang dinanti nantikan /kabur  
jaa, silahkan reviewnya~ :3


End file.
